The present invention relates to paper manufacturing equipment, and more particularly to roll wrapping machines.
When manufacturing paper, it is common to wrap the completed rolls with a heavy paper for protection during subsequent shipment and/or storage. The paper wrapped about the roll is known as a "roll wrapper" and is typically a kraft paper to protect the paper roll from marking and moisture damage.
Typically, roll wrapping machines use liquid adhesive to secure the roll wrapper about the paper roll. Exemplary machines are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,491, issued Dec. 17, 1968, to Turnbull et al, entitled LEADING EDGE GLUER; U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,319, issued May, 31, 1960, to Nystrand, entitled APPARATUS FOR HANDLING CYLINDRICAL OBJECTS; U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,935, issued Aug. 27, 1957, to Gibson, entitled ROLL WRAPPING MACHINE; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,224, issued May 22, 1956, to Wollett, entitled WRAPPING MACHINE. However, the liquid adhesive applicators are inherently sloppy creating an unsightly wrapped roll. Further, the adhesive applicators require maintenance and servicing, resulting in down-time.